


Trouble Always Follows You

by Rocket1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket1/pseuds/Rocket1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since Derek and Cora turned their backs on Beacon Hills. Returning they find things are a bit different than they remembered. Derek and Cora decide to head to Stiles's house to figure out what's happening and how things have been since they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FanFiction that I'm writing and posting on to this website. I'm hoping to write a lot of chapters. Any comments you have will really help me as a writer and will be really appreciate it.
> 
> Also want to thank GstarRoss for reading my story and checking to see of everything was okay. Also for giving me confidence on writing this story and giving me amazing ideas. Love ya for that! :)
> 
> If you have questions or suggestions you can reach me on my Twitter RoRoFlores8
> 
> Looking forward to going on this journey with all of y'all.
> 
> I hope all of y'all enjoy the first chapter.
> 
> :)

It had been about 5 months since I left Beacon Hills with my sister Cora, leaving without saying goodbye. I wondered if Scott and his pack had even noticed at all...

 

I was derailed from my train of thought by my sister; sitting next to me in the passenger seat. "Derek... do you think Beacon Hills has changed much since we left?"

"If I say no, I'd be lying. I'm pretty sure things have changed. But how much and how is a question I don't have the answer to?"

Driving back into the town, something felt odd. Darkness...? Maybe? Something must be out of balance. "Cora.. you feel that in the air?" It came out straight-forward and demanding.

 

"I feel something too. What do you think it is?" The words coming out of her mouth sounded worried. I noticed that she started to play with her fingers as she awaited an answer from me.

It felt like Beacon Hills had become even more of a Beacon for supernatural creatures and the paranormal. I looked to Cora for a quick second and turned back to keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me. "Who knows what's happening or what this feeling is. But one thing I know from living in Beacon Hills is... Whatever is going on it will be center around McCall's pack."

"Maybe we should call Stiles. He's always up-to-date on what's going on most of the time?" Cora said with curiosity in her voice. "We can just go to his house, ask what we need to know, and go." Somehow the mention of Stiles's name sped my heart rate up just a tad. No idea why... Well, sure I had missed the teen being goofy and annoying, but why did my heart rate speed up and what exactly is this feeling?

I glanced to the passenger seat where Cora was sitting. She looked like she wasn’t even paying attention. She was most likely lost in thought, just like I was, succumbing to my recollections, deeper and deeper.

"DEREK!!!" Cora yelled. I snapped out of my trance. I quickly realized I was in the wrong lane of the road. A trailer was coming towards us. I swerved my car back into my lane as quickly as I could. Thank God that all my senses react quickly and didn’t have to wait for my mind which was so far behind, trying to catch up with what had just happened. "JESUS Derek! What is wrong with you!?"

"Sorry. I was distracted."

 

"Just distracted?" Frustration was trailed all over her face but she continued to talk more calmly now and finished with another sentence, with worry in her voice. "Well I hope that's all it is. Wait… this isn’t the road to our loft?" Cora turned to me confused as to where I was going. She must have though I was losing my marbles.

 

"We’re going to Stiles’ house. Were not far from him, so… might as well get updated now. Don't you think?" I mumbled enough for her to hear.

"I agree. Let's go."

Pleased with the answer I continued driving, heading toward the Stilinski home.

 

The car came to a stop and the engine was cut off.

"Stay here. I'll check if Stiles is home."

 

I walked up to the front door, though I kept it at arm’s length, taking a deep breath in and out. I knew that if the kid was in I should expect loads of questions streaming down like Niagara Falls. I take another deep breath, wishing my nerves were so easily expelled. Dammit Hale! Why are you nervous about seeing an annoying teenager? I knocked on the door about four times, and, after a few moments, I decide to knock on the door three more times.

It seemed like no one was home. As I turned around to walk back to my car, I heard footsteps coming down in a rapid pace.

The door swung open immediately, almost breaking the latches holding it in place. I was expecting the cheerful and full of energy teen, but what I saw was pure worry and fear written all over his face and in his normally gleeful eyes.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles asks for Derek's help in finding Scott. Derek finds a way to track Scott. He and Stiles head to where Scott is, but what Derek finds, he can't believe. It's a totally surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 2 for all of y'all. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Any comments you have for me will help. Thanks for the support.

"Derek... You’re back?" Stiles spoke softly and hollow.

"Stiles, are...you..okay?" I asked worried. My heart was breaking with each moment, watching Stiles, as he was slowly was crumbling in front of me. I wanted to know why, but was scared to find the answer. That being said, I was desperate to know what had made the energetic teenager pale, scared, and emotional wreck.

"Does it look like I'm alright! Does it Derek? You tell me! Huh?" He yelled as tears came rolling down his cheeks, one by one.

"Calm down Stiles. I'm here now... Tell me what's wrong?" Muscular arms went to wrap around the smaller boy. Stiles began to sob more uncontrollably into my chest, pulling us closer to each other as we've never been before. The comfort of the embrace was strangely good, warm, and familiar. My hands started to rub on Stiles' back, hoping that that would help him calm down enough to tell me what's wrong.

The teens sobs started subsiding. "S..Sco..Scott..." The word came out with a tremble. "We were supposed to hang out today, but no one’s seen him all day, and he won't answer his phone and he won't reply to any of my messages. I just know somethings up. If nothing was, why hasn't he called me back or even just texted me back!"

"Stiles, your babbling again." I took a step back to see how he was hanging on.

"Derek, my babbling is not the fucking problem right now. If you’re going to be an ass about this, then you can leave right now... Cause I don't have the time to deal with you HALE!" He snapped at me while gesturing towards the door with one finger.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry. But… surely this isn’t such a big deal? So Scott’s AWOL, maybe he’s just needing some alone time…” I shrugged, knowing how much I enjoyed days when I could just shut the door and ignore the world.

“DEREK! He’s not you!” I blinked, wondering when this kid had got such a god insight into my personality. “Scott doesn’t just vanish, he’s like surgically attached to his phone and never – never – ignores me.”

“OK, OK! Sorry, so… where can Scott be?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket, while I waited for Stiles's answer.

 

Derek: 8:14pm

Take my car and go to the loft. I'll see you there later. Going to help Stiles with something. I'll update you later.

 

Cora: 8:14pm

Are you sure you don't want me to stay?

 

Derek: 8:15pm

I'm sure. Just be careful sis.

Cora: 8:15pm  
Okay. See you at the loft later. Call or text me if you need me.

 

"Cough, cough." The cough that I knew was fake and coming from Stiles, though it still caught my attention, from my phone to him. "Sorry, was just sending a message to Cora. I told her to go home, so I could help you find Scott." Stiles’ shoulders sagged in relief, then he straightened up again and shot me an adorable little glare.

"Well to answer your question from earlier... I have no idea where Scott could... WAIT..! Your HOUSE!" The teen said with hope on his voice.

"Yeah… we’re staying in the loft?" I asked confused. I thought to myself, was Stiles starting to loose it?

"No, No! I thought you meant the old Hale house, the one that was burned in the fire..." Regret and pain must have clearly etched it’s way across my face. "Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. It just came out... I didn't think... I'm sorry."

However my anger towards Stiles burst in a matter of seconds. Not thinking what I was doing. I shoved him to the nearest wall. "Don't talk about my family's house! You hear me!!" I might not be an Alpha anymore but my words were direct and harsh. My anger was taking control of me and, as a result, I started to shift: claws and teeth lengthening; eyes changing from forest green to a siren ice blue. In a brief moment I soon realized what my anger was turning me into. I began taking deep breaths in and out. Trying to calm down to get back to normal, before I lost control or worse, hurt Stiles. My wolf retracted as I slowly regained composure.

"Jeez... Thank god, you didn't go full-out Wolf mode on me, nevertheless rip my throat out."

"Mhmm... Your sarcasm… its unbelievable, how much it hasn't changed." I smirked at him. "Let's go up to your room. Need to see if you got something I need up there." I gestured towards the stairs.

"Something in my room? What's in my room that I don't know about?" Stiles stops half way up the stairs. "You know what Derek, we need to find Scott, not worry about what's in my room and how messy it is!"

"First, I am trying to help you out. Second, what I need might be in your room. Third, you talk too much. Fourth, I thought you were the smart one out of the pack?" My voice echoed out of the room to Stiles, who was turning to enter his room.

He walked inside his room mildly offended at the last statement. "Beg your pardon..? Derek, I am plenty of smart, so don't test me!" While Stiles talked, I was throwing shirts, pants, boxers, sweaters, hoodies all around the room, hopeful to find some of Scott's clothes in his best friends room. Which I know that he would, knowing to the fact that he spends so much time here.

"Aha! Found something." Lifting up a Blue T-Shirt and old blue faded denim jeans. Turning around to show Stiles what I'd found to solve both our problems, I explained, "now I can find Scott." My stance and voice were full of confidence.

"Now it make sense. You want to sniff little Scotty out." Stiles nodded, comprehension dawning.

"That was the plan all along." Unimpressed with Stiles’ lack of intelligence, I just walked past him and out of his room. Heading out of the house, I stopped in front of the main door as soon as I didn't hear footsteps behind me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ahh...Uhh...Yeah..Of coarse! Pfft. Why wouldn't I?" Stile said, stumbling down the stairs, walking past the hallway, picking up the keys from the table close to the front door and opening it. Escorting me out, locking the door behind him before running to the old Jeep he drove. He slid his key into the chamber to unlock the door, swinging the door open as soon as he got it unlocked. Once in, he dove into the drivers seat, towering his body to the passenger seat to unlock the door for me to get in, still holding Scott’s clothes.

"Are you ever going to get a new car?" I said, looking over at Stiles while I continued. "This is just a piece of trash now." I snorted the last sentence, reaching round for the seat belt to latch into place.

 

"Piece of thrash!? What!?" He spat out. "I will have you know, this car is the best money can buy. Another thing Derek, this piece of shit is called Roscoe and Roscoe doesn't like being talked about in that manner! Especially, if it's coming from a sour wolf like you!"

As soon as the engine roared. Stiles was off with me in the passenger seat. I took a big whiff of Scott's clothes and, finally getting the scent, I stuck my head out the window. The smell started faint, but was traceable. "Keep heading straight for now."

* * * * * * *

After following all of my precise directions, Roscoe came to a halt, engine cutting off. "The scent here is really strong, Stiles..." I turned towards the teen, meeting his eyes. "We are really close…" I spoke much too quickly and I was left breathless. Stiles and I ran to the outskirts of Beacon Hills or, to be exact, Beacon Hills National Park. We were soon getting closer to the scent of Scott and the aroma was filling my nostrils, they almost felt like they were on fire.

My body flinched for a second and I paused. After stopping, I began to jolt, hoping Stiles would still manage to keep up. There was a strong scent of blood in the air, though that wasn’t what had pulled me up. Having heightened senses allowed me to catch exactly whose blood it was... It was Scott's...Scott's blood. Stiles yelled, not too far from behind me. "Why did you stop? Did something happen? Is Scott okay? Answer me Derek!"

"Blood..." I uttered with fear traced through every part of me. I felt my throat becoming tight and a knot building, not allowing me to speak nor draw breath. Somehow I managed to say the dreaded words, words I so wished weren't true. "S..Sco..Scott's blood..." Even to my own ears my voice was shaky and husky, laced with a roller coaster of emotions.

Stiles’ silence was really killing me. Usually the teen was never silent for more than a few seconds, even when, hell, especially when, it was a dire situation. Worrying more and more about him, I turned my head to enough of an angle to take a glimpse of Stiles’ fully-blown expression.

I put my arm over his shoulder, strengthening him as we came up to the scene. It was a total wreck - trees broken down and scattered around, blood spurted everywhere. It was a shocking and horrific scene. Shockingly, with my own eyes, I saw my uncle sucking at Scott's Alpha status. The young boy looked utterly drained, clearly lapsing in and out of consciousness. He looked to the point of near death. I couldn't believe what I was seeing before my eyes.

It appeared that Stiles was not as fazed by the enemy - my uncle - that was not too far away from us. Maybe he’d known something like this was what we’d find, purposely not telling me, because of who it was. I wouldn't have believed it anyways. butt seeing it now… Well… I didn’t even know what to say. It seemed like Peter hadn’t seen them yet, busy as he was taking Scott's Alpha spark.

I cleared my throat to get my Uncle Peter's attention. "Peter..." My voice sounding rough and disbelieving. Peter wolfed out fully and turned towards in the direction his name was being called. He was shocked to see who it was, horror, guilt and shame warring across his face, before settling into an expression I couldn’t place. Peter opened his mouth but snapped it closed again. I couldn’t decide if he was trying to find the right words to tell his nephew what he was doing, or warn him away. "Derek..." It came out in a low growl and the hackles at the back of my neck rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Please comment if you have anything to say. Love y'all all.
> 
> Just started working on the next chapter. Will have that up for y'all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you love the story as I love writing it. Leave comments and kudos. Anything is really appreciated! Love all of y'all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Just started writing the second chapter. Will post it up soon.
> 
> :)


End file.
